The Feather and CherryBlossom Chronicles
by LadiKourtney
Summary: "We'll take this world by a storm! Right Sakura?" "Why not?" Miu and Sakura fist bumped each other. "Don't forget me girls !" A voice chirped. "Ughhh... go away Minato-sensei!"They yelled. "Hehehehe...sorry?" - Ghost Minato -(Summary subject to change)


**Well Hi there! You see I had this funny Idea in my head. Why don't I start write stories? And VIOLA! Here I am Here you are. Hope you enjoy.**

 **The story is still in its baby stages meaning I don't have a real plot yet... but when I do it should be great.**

 **Hopefully**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything of its nature**

"So you mean to tell me that this lil midget is a S-Ranked ninja?'' Tsunade asked ignoring the little 'hey' that came out the ninja mouth. "Preciesly... Actually we're not quite sure of her ranking ourselves" Kakashi said as he rubbed his chin in a after thought."but seeing as how she was almost succesful in stealing one of our scrolls easily. . . it just passed by as a thought." Kakashi explained.

Tsunade clasped her hands together and leaned on them. She then looked at the girl with stern eyes.

"My question is why are you trying to steal this scroll in paticular?" She asked observing her baby blue eyes. The girl rubbed the back of her head in a sheepish matter. " actually I'm not really sure myself... You see I blacked out and then i woke up in this creepy room." she said with a dry laugh after.

Tsunade's eyebriw rose. " so you expect us to believe that story then?"

"YES! I mean use to blacking out and waking up in odd places but never before a kage... _what was Ethelinda thihnking?_ " she questioned.

Tsunade and Kakashi stared at the girl intently until Tsunade ordered for Yamanake Inoichi to be summoned. Tsunade sighed and stood up. She look at the girl she crossed her arms. " we'll see if this little charade of yours is true-"

" _Little Charade?!_ Not to be rude but I was not lying about such a thing." The girl said. Tsunade face scrunched up in annoyance. " That doesn't matter I'm not one to fully trust a ninja on sight especially one that tried to steal from my village. Now if you'll excuse me I have other affairs to attend to" Tsunade said as she began walking towards the door.

"Would those little affairs be you drowning yourself in sake and forgetting your duties?" The girl asked voice taking a few octaves lower. Tsunade turned around in alarm and saw the girl looking back at her, she then nodded her head to her right where a woman stood.

"Nice to meet you Hokage but I'm afraid I'll have to take this one here" The woman said with a sinister grin.

..

..

"Yes and she claims to black out and wake up in the room"

Inoichi nodded going over all the information he was given so far. He and Kakashi stopped infront of the door. As he grabbed the knob a figure was bashed out the wall beside them. On full alert they both looked to their left and saw their Hokage rise from the rubble with blood trickling down her face.

"My, my it seems that along with your face your skills have gotten a bit rusty, ne?"

They watched a woman clad in a black Kimono step out the room to their right. She had vivid green eyes and black hair held in a ponytail. She wore Dark purple eyeshadow with ruby red lipstick.

Tsunade scoffed as a playul smirk graced her lips"I can say the same about you Ethelinda"

Both women stared at each other before they busted out in a fit of chuckles. Ethelinda walked towards Tsunade and gave her a hug. As they pulled back they began a light conversation until they heard a light cough. They turned their heads to see the girl shackled to the chair looking a little irritated. "Not to interrupt you old hags reunion-" THe girl didn't finish her sentence as she was suddendly sent flying through the wall this time. Actually a couple of walls.

Tsunade marched over to her and pulled her up by her collar. "What old hags are you speaking of?!" Tsunade asked as she shook the girl roughly in the air." I... waa...ss..talking..bout..you..and...the...oott..hherr...haa..gg"

A tick mark appeared on Tsunade's forehead.

"HHHAAAA?! YOU SURE DO HAVE GUTS, DON'T YA?!" Tsunade said as she kicked her into the roof.

"You didn't have to do that little brat like that Tsunade" Ethelinda said as she covered her mouth to hide her chuckles. Tsunade let out a little hmph as the girl body dropped down infront of girl shakingly stood up with her hands on her knees to stand up.

"you know old hag... that really hurted" The girl said as she looked at Tsunade with her now golden eyes. "A kekkai Genkai?" She questioned in surprise. Seemingly out of nowhere the girl appeared infront of Tsunade she riled her fist back and punched Tsunade square in the stomach. The girl retracted her arm back as her eyes faded back to blue. Kakashi and Inoichi looked at Tsunade who looked unharmed by the punch. Then she began coughing out blood. They immediately ran to their hokage's side as she tried to catch her breath.

"Don't worry boys your hokage will be fine, Miu didn't go full beserk mode" She said giving them a small smile." _This time though.._ " she muttered under her breath. Kakashi cut wind of it though and his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Well Tsunade whenever your done with your little coughing fit-"

*Glare*

"I would like to discuss our little situation... I should say, and figure out a way to help the little brat" she said gesturing to Miu. Miu only rolled her eyes as she grinned towards Ethelinda.

..

..

 **"What?"**

"When we we're on the mission we we're only expecing to purify the ghosts" Ethelinda explained. "Not for the little brat to get possesed. Really Miu you bring shame to yourself as a Holy being" Ethelinda sighed as she shook her head. MIu only crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks as a small child would and turned her head in embarassament.

"You said Holy being? Care to explain?" Kakashi asked.

"Why of course. In the near future that is" Ethelinda smirked as she watch Kakashi face fall slightly.

"So let me get this staright. You and this midget here were on a mission to purify this haunted house when you were attacked and somehow one of these ghosts managed to possese the midget. So now you been searching for a exocorsist. Not to mention that at random times of the day the ghost will take over her body and dp things"Tsunade said aloud. Ethelinda and Miu nodded their heads in confirmation. "The real big question to me though is how exactly those this ghost know of the archives when you were all the way outside of the fire nation"

Ethelinda eyes closed in concentration. " Maybe this ghost of ours used to work here" Ethelinda suggested. "That would explain alot actuallly since the location of the archives are disclosed to only a select few people" Kakashi said. "Then also would mean that this ghost was high ranking official within our village. Midget have you ever spoken to this ghost inside of you"Tsunade asked. Miu resisted the urge to snap back as she nodded her head.

"This ghost told me he has no ill intentions he only wishes to see his son after some incident I was really able to focus on what he was saying. Since you guys we're blabber..ing..a- huh?"

"Whats wrong now?" Kakashi asked eager to know though he didnt show it on his face." the ghost says he know the old hag and patch-eye" Miu says

Kakashi eye twitched"patch-eye?"

"Nows not the time though i feel like slamming you through a wall right now" Tsunade said through gritted teeth. "Has the ghost told you his name yet?"

" He has. He says his name is Minato. Minato Namikaze"

* * *

 **Fun Fact #1- I suck at spelling... sad story there.**

 **Fun Fact #2- I like corny jokes**

 **Ex. Do you work at the UPS cause I saw you checking out my package.**

 **LML I have no life *sigh***

 **I need to get a life...**


End file.
